Past Love,
by caliemex
Summary: Jasmine lived out a normal life in high school, she had friends, family and enjoyed her cozy life, That is until one day, she was thrown into a timewarp with a demon named davin to the past, How will she cope! please review, i'll add more chapters much faster. (if you guys like it lol) :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Close your eyes!" Davin yells as he grabs me tighter. I close them and try to relax a little. I started to feel my heart pumping really fast almost like its going to rip out of my body. I really hope Davin can't feel it.! I got really scared and nervous for a sec then when I finally relaxed. I tried loosening the grip I had on Davin's chest .. I feel bad because I must have freaked him out. "...I'm sorry..." I whisper under my breath, trying to keep my eyes closed. I began realizing that we were going down and not jumping back up. Then my feet

Touched the ground, I bent down on my knees, from being tiered and looked at the landscape, a little mad at my self for being so afraid of heights. Then I felt Davin's hands land lightly on my shoulders. "...Are you ok?..." I heard him say. I looked up and saw his bright red eyes staring directly at me. I

looked back down and said " I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you worry, I'm fine." He almost immediately replies, " don't scare me like that. I felt your heart beating rapidly. I think we'll rest here for now." I was embarrassed, I couldn't say anymore so I nodded. I guess I really scared him. After a good half

hour, Damon set up a fire and started cooking the fish we had saved for the trip. I sat by the fire and looked at the sparks hastily make their way onto the sky and disappear. The sun was beginning to set, I can't believe we spent most of the day in mid air Damon has got to be really tough! I think smiling a little at that. As sparks fly I start to remember home, I really want to be home. What would I be doing now if I was home? Probably studying and on the computer, I miss moms home cooking! And dads warm hugs and advice. What would he tell me to

do in a situation like this? My sister probably is worried sick and my brothers as well. I know dads searching for me and moms probably worried silly! ...I miss you guys... I think to myself as the stars begin to come out. PLING! I hear a pebble land

by my foot. "The fish will get cold if you keep staring at the stars like that." Davin snarls as he hands me a stick with the fish on it. I smile and take the fish. "Yeah. Guess you're right!"

Soon we finished our meals, we both

kinda started asking questions about each other, not in a weird way though, " so,.. um Davin?" I say hastily. "What?" "Can I ask, what were you doing in that bush by my school?" I looked at him, but he looked away and suddenly an awkward

silence grew. "...isn't it obvious?.." he says sounding a little annoyed. I hardly think its That obvious. "Not really. How long have you been in my world?" i ask curiously, "It's how many times." He quickly replies. " I needed to keep an eye on

you. Its my duty to make sure your safe," "why?! What's so important about me?

What am I supposed to do?" I say frustrated. Davin looks up at me. "Don't you remember? You had to do it a lot as a kid." Davin says with a confused look on his face. "I don't remember anything from my childhood. I lost my memory of anything before my seventh birthday." I say looking directly at Davin. He looked

really surprised. "Oo I see. That's how then." He says in a low tone. His look changes again,.. he looks almost sad. "I'm tired, sorry for asking those questions." I say as I lay on the floor and put the leafy blanket on top of me. "Goodnight Davin.." I finally say, I close my eyes and think to myself for while, about the whole day, especially what just happened. Then I drift off to sleep. ~I look at her as she sleeps on the other side of the fire. So she doesn't remember? She must be frightened to be in some strange land. I remember my first time... "Davin! Are you paying attention?!" The village leader yells.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya. Just keep going!" Damon snarls " fine. Once you've taken the light essence. The portal will open. Once there locate her and be sure that she is safe. The onime are closely approaching her." "How will I know it's her?" Davin asks. " you will feel her Heart beating as if it was your own.

And she will have a mark on her back that glows golden." The village leader says. The village leader then laid a hand on Davin's shoulder. " you must watch her until the time comes." Village leader whispered. Davin kneeled down, "I will protect her with my life if needed to."~Once I found the light, the portal had opened. It was like a vortex of darkness but I jumped through, it was thrilling! "I wonder if she changed since then..." I said while feeling warm air gust through, after I had landed it was in a rainforest of Brazil. "Now I must find her." I searched for two years, until I finally ended up in America. From there I began to feel her presence closer and closer. The day I found her was a day I wouldn't forget. It was raining, I had finally began to feel her heart beat, and I grew accustomed

to this culture (even though I traveled back and forth from my village to this world.) I looked all around and stopped in front of a school building it was by the river and was very large. I heard bells and immediately put my guard up. Then hundreds of people began to rush out of the building, I hid in a tree and

kept my eye out in case she was here. THUMP THUMP THUMP. I felt her heart. I moved my head frantically looking for her. "NO WAY!?" I hear a girl yell, I look in that direction. And surely I felt as if it was her, so I listened in...

" that's a little embarrassing, don't you think" a woman said in a hushed tone. " no! Not at all, I mean, I think he has some real guts if he was able to tell you directly right?" another woman said, she looked a bit embarrassed herself,. I try to get a clearer look at her so I come closer. After a few minutes the area was empty except for her and her friends. "Are you sure? The bus might not even come today.." her friend says to her. " na its ok. I think it'll be here today see you guys later!" She says as she waves bye to them, " ok then bye!" Her friend says while walking away with her other friends. She's alone now... I think to myself, I have to confirm it's her. I try to get a good

look at her back for the mark the a girl comes up from behinds her and... "BOO!" She says. THUMP THUMP. I felt it again.! "O my God! you scared me!" She yelped grabbing her chest. "That was the idea!" The mysterious girl said back. "Just wanted to scare you! aha Ok? See you tomorrow! " The girl leaves. She turns around to wave good bye, and there it was, the mark glowing gold on her shoulder! She's the one!... from then on I watched her closely, and there had been some close calls, but I managed to keep them all at bay, and then, a year later. She was mistakenly sucked into the vortex while I went in to give village leader the full report. I haven't been able to open the portal since. I stayed up the rest of the night making sure the area was clear.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, my back hurting from sleeping on the ground, I thought that was supposed to be good for you.. I look around and saw nothing but where the fire used to be. "..I wonder where Davin went?" I say. Man, yesterday was awkward. O well i guess, I feel much better today! I'll try to forget and pretend nothing happened. Then I hear a stick snap behind me. I get startled, assuming it was davin rushing in like always, and start sorting out our stuff. "Don't worry Davin! I'll start packing the stuff up so we could get going, I feel much better today." I said avoiding to look at his face. But then I felt a chill down my

spine. Why isn't he saying anything? Is he mad or something? I ask myself, figuring he was probably a bit annoyed I decided to turn around and see what was up. I turn around to look at him, but it, it wasn't him... "AAAAH!DAVIN!" Davin heard her voice screeching from the camp. "Huh? Dammit!" Davin yelled, as he dropped the fish by a river and bolted back to camp. ~I don't know what it is! Ashley thinks to herself. There was a shadow

or monster like figure standing before her with two horns and a set of sharp teeth, drool seeped out of its creepy grin. But no other features, I don't think this thing can even speak. Then I lost all feeling in my legs and knelt down before this creature. Both my risk and my back began to burn.., unbearably. I grabbed my risk in hopes of somehow figuring out what was wrong but it started hurting more.. I-I couldn't bear it

anymore, it was like a constant pulse of pain searing into my back and risks, like I was being branded. I broke down into tears and screamed using any sort of strength I could gather up. "AHHHH!DAVIN!" I yelled as loud as I could, I really need help! What's happening to me?! I tried looking up at the creatures face. It was smiling... and coming closer! Like a dark fog. Davin...please..I was reaching my limit, I began

seeing everything blurry. The pain is too much. By then my risk was glowing. And just as I was about to be engulfed by this thing, I hear Davin. " LET GO OF HER!" It sounded kinda like a distant echo. I don't really remember what happened next I was constantly slipping in and out of conciseness, but I saw it

disappear a few moments later,... then I came to for a moment and saw Davin's face right above mine. You being here must mean everything's going to be okay, I think. I think to myself, just as I'm about to drift out again, I manage to whisper a few words,.. I don't really recall what they were though... I drift of then I was off to sleep.


End file.
